Great Spin Attack
The Great Spin Attack is a recurring skill in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. In most appearances, the Great Spin attack, when activated, unleashes multiple Spin Attacks, or the power of multiple Spin Attacks. It is similar to the Hurricane Spin from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Great Spin Attack is the final sword technique learned in the game, taught to Link by Swiftblade the First in his Dojo. The Great Spin attack can be activated by continually pressing the button Link's sword is equipped with during a normal Spin Attack. The duration of the Great Spin Attack can be increased if Link trains with Greatblade. Unlike in some other installments in the series, there are no drawbacks to using a Great Spin Attack, such as magic power loss or dizziness that occurs once the spin is complete. It is useful for defeating concentrated groups of multiple weak enemies and cutting patches of grass. When its destructive power is combined with the effects of Picolyte, it becomes a very useful means of obtaining rare items such as Kinstones or Mysterious Shells. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Great Spin is the final Hidden Skill Link can learn from the Hero's Shade. When Link's health is full, his Spin Attack will become a Great Spin Attack; the Great Spin Attack will inflict more damage than an ordinary Spin Attack, making this one of the strongest sword techniques in the game enabling Link to defeat many enemies in one hit. The differences between this and a regular Spin Attack are a red streak appearing in the sword's trail, a greater range, and a different battle cry uttered by Link. The Great Spin Attack is less pronounced when used underwater. Since the Hero's Shade is the ghostly form of The Hero of Time from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, the Great Spin may be an adaptation of the Magical Spin that is used by that incarnation of Link during his adventures. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Great Spin Attack can be learned by completing a small trading quest near the end of the game. To use the Great Spin Attack, Link must do three consecutive Spin Attacks. After the Great Spin Attack has ended, Link will be temporarily stunned, a trait of the Hurricane Spin. When used, it allows Link to move faster than when he is running; as such, it is useful for clearing certain parts of the Temple of the Ocean King. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Great Spin Attack is learned after collecting all 20 stamps for Niko's Stamp Book. It is executed in the same manner as in Phantom Hourglass and leaves Link stunned for a short while after using it. If Link runs into a treasure, he will stop that attack and pick it up, leaving him in his normal state. Running into any object that is indestructible yet not part of the border of the game while performing this also stops the attack with no dizzy aftereffects. Dark Link, the final enemy fought in the Take 'Em All On minigame, uses this technique in battle. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Great Spin Attack is taught to Link by Mother Maiamai once he returns all 100 Lost Maiamais. It is a passive upgrade to Link's Spin Attack, dealing more damage with a much wider area of attack. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild A variation of the Great Spin Attack appears as the charged attack for most two-handed weapons such as Axes, Hammers, Bats, Clubs, Swords, Moblin Arms, Giant Boomerangs, Farming Hoe, and Boat Oar, with the exception of Spears, Korok Leaf, and Eightfold Longblade. When using this version, Link swings his weapon around while moving as long as he has Stamina, though when he runs out of stamina he will end the Great Spin Attack by slamming the weapon on the ground which produces a shockwave, leaving him momentarily vulnerable while he recovers. Swords and cutting weapons like the Giant Boomerang, and axes while cut grass, bushes, and trees during the spin attack, though blunt weapons do not though they will still break Pots, Barrels, Wooden and Metal Crates, and Ore Deposits during the spin. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series Link will perform a Great Spin Attack similar to its appearance in Twilight Princess as one of his combos. Toon Link can perform his own version as one of his combos resembling the Great Spin Attack from Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks, though he does not suffer any dizziness afterwards. Category:Skills Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild